


Bird Smut Adventures

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, bird sex lol, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: connie gets extremely "inspired" and writes smut using birdsim a degenerate





	Bird Smut Adventures

Parts and Service was dark and quiet. The room was mostly empty save for Withered Chica who sat slumped over in the corner. All of the others had left to wander the restaurant, enjoying the brief time where FE had no nightguard to watch over the place. Chica however preferred to sit alone. She, unlike the others, derived no pleasure from these periods of silence. All she'd desired was to find and kill whoever sat in the security office. So she sat there quietly, biding her time. Her quiet atmosphere was broken as the door to the room was swung open. Withered Chica looked up to the doorway to see the figure of a tall plastic bird. Withered Chica let out a disappointed sigh as she turned to look at the floor.  
  
"Hello, Toy Chica." She grumbled, looking away from the shiny chicken. Toy Chica stepped into the room, smiling at Withered Chica.

"Come on, hun." Toy Chica cooed, "That's no way to greet a friend." W. Chica looked up at the other Chica, frowning.

"I'm not your friend" She scorned. T. Chica kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on W. Chica's leg. The withered bird glared, growling quietly. T. Chica giggled at her aggression.

"Don't be so cold, hun," she said softly. "I just thought you'd like a little company in here." 

"I don't  _want_ company," W. Chica growled, her eyes fixed on T. Chica's face. T. Chica giggled again, running her hand up W. Chica's leg. She gasped as she felt the cold plastic hand running across her leg. "W-What the hell are y-" She was cut off abruptly as Toy Chica leaned in and kissed her. Withered Chica tried to struggle, attempting to push the toy chicken off of her. T. Chica pulled back, looking down at W. Chica with a look of pretend sadness.

"Awww, don't you want my company?" She said in a mock-disappointed tone. "I guess we'll have to make sure you don't try to get rid of me then." T. Chica grasped W. Chica's arms firmly, yanking them both off with a single tug. W. Chica gasped in anger and slight pain. "You'll thank me latter, hun~." She resumed kissing the now partially disabled bird, running her hands along her inner thigh. W. Chica moaned softly as T. Chica's hands rubbed her inner leg. She slid her tongue into the plastic chicken's mouth, begrudgingly accepting the situation. Toy Chica pulled out of the kiss, giggling. "See, you're getting into it~!" Withered Chica panted, drooling slightly.

"B-Bitch..~" She sputtered, her lust starting to show in her voice. Toy  Chica smiled as she moved her hand up onto W. Chica's pussy. W. Chica let out a gasp and a moan at the sensation. 

"You haven't had anyone do that in forever, have you~?" T. Chica giggled. "Gosh, you must be so pent up~!" 

and then they fucked the end lol

 

(Will be finished when I get motivation again)


End file.
